Unorthodox Incentive
by evilRevan
Summary: Vette happens to recall a certain conversation involving her master and a Twi'Lek dancer. Knowing a certain Dark Council member was on his way, Vette manages to get her Master into a familiar, yet highly provocative, two piece made of nothing but a little bit of cloth and metal. Fem Sith Warrior X Darth Vowrawn


Darth Vowrawn X Fem Sith Warrior

**_WARNING: End game spoilers for the Sith Warrior storyline!_**

* * *

Lord Andraria looked at her mirror image, a scantily clad figured dressed in an outfit designed for female slaves.

The cold painted metal bra covered a scant amount of her breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination. The bottoms, painted gold and accented with silver, shielded her womanly area from view, but not the sides. Twisting to the side, the mirror revealed to the Sith Lord what covered her rear end, a long piece of pink and gold fabric.

A young blue skinned Twi'lek appeared in the mirror, standing casually in the doorway with an amused smirk on her face. "It suits you, my lord." Andraria rubbed her temples, internally hearing the young woman's giggling behind her.

"How did you get me into this again?"

"I remember you saying you wanted a certain girl's Job, my Lord." Vette teased, the mirror reflecting her smug little grin.

"Oh for the love of-" Andraria began, only to raise a hand over her face, hiding it from both the mirror and her Twi'lek companion. Under the hum of the purifiers; noisily filtering the air of impurities and toxins, Andraria let loose a string of inaudible curses. Another explosion of maddening giggling ensued from behind her back, lighthearted and sweet on the ears. Annoyance, anger, and irritated boiled away in an instant. What curses that didn't make it, were lost to the sweet innocent giggles echoing in the background.

Hidden under the pale pink hand, the very edges of the Sith lord's lips seem to curl upwards, silently showing signs of a smile working its way onto her face. Then, out of nowhere, another set of giggles joined the Twi'lek's. The sound was light, airy, and – strange. An uncommon sound for a woman built upon death and destruction. However, neither the Twi'lek nor the Emperor's Wrath seemed to care about statuses and the like.

It was all fun and games.

Andraria slowly turned around; her back reflected in the mirror behind her, magnifying what wasn't covered up by the scant little piece of cloth in the back.

"Feeling chilly in that thing?" The smart mouth Twi'lek teased. As if on cue, the ventilation system kicked in, sending waves of cooling air inside the room. Every inch of exposed flesh soon felt the wrath of the cold, frigid air of the ventilation system nipping and biting into it. Merely suppressing the urge to shudder was a task all in itself. Blast it all.

"No." A lie. But Vette didn't press the issue, merely just nodded her bright blue head as the rest of her body remained propped up against the doorway, completely stationary and content.

Breaking the evident silence, Andraria sighed. The Dark lord shifted her weight to favor her left leg, arms crossed under her breasts, further showing off her assets; much to the Twi'lek's amusement. Andraria could see the young girl's eyes wandering, eyeing the various scars that marred her skin. In this revolting dancer outfit, all of her hidden scars came into the light, allowing anyone to view her past mistakes.

A loud, deliberate cough caught Vette's undivided attention, her bright purple eyes mischievously peering back at a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Any other reason you're here Vette?" The Lord waved a bare hand in the air, for emphasis. In response to the question, Vette's purple eyes seem to literally sparkle in the bright light. Once again that mischievous glint in her eyes never faded.

"Well… hmm…." Vette mumbled, placing a single blue hand under her chin in thought. "Besides wanting to see you in that ridiculous thing; I was told to let you know Darth Vowrawn is on his way." Everything seemed to skip a beat.

Andraria's deep purple painted lips faded from a smile to a furious scowl. "You didn't wish to inform me of this sooner?" The anger in her voice wasn't lost on the young Twi'lek. Her body lifted off of the doorway, standing straight up as her purple eyes eyed her master warily. But like everything else, the anger faded quickly, replaced by wild emotions and never ending thoughts.

A bare hand waved in the air, allowing Vette's fight or flight instincts to relax. "-Never mind." Andraria sighed, letting the matter drop rather quickly. "-How much time until he gets here?"

The young Twi'lek shrugged, as if she truly didn't know the answer. "Ten-fifteen minutes or less? I'm unsure." Another, rather audible curse, escaped from Andraria's painted lips. "Would have been _lovely_ had you given me some warning." Andraria repeated once more, knowing full well she wouldn't have the time to change. No doubt Lieutenant Pierce was personally escorting Darth Vowrawn.

Growling in frustration, Andraria resigned to the idea that this awkward situation was going to happen, no matter what. Just like twenty minutes ago, a bare hand once again, found its way over her face; shielding it from Vette's roaming purple eyes.

"Think of it this way, Andra. This-"Her bright blue hand waved at her current attire. "-Gives him some incentive to come back with you to your room-" Vette caught the subtle change in her master's eye color, causing the girl to promptly shut her mouth in fear.

Despite the growing anger bubbling under the surface, Andraria didn't resort to violent or abusive methods; instead, she took a couple more deep breaths before addressing her _companion._

"I'm sure he'd have a heart attack seeing me in this." She joked, trying to ease the tension that had been silently building. It worked. Vette's blue lips once again formed an all too familiar smile.

Andraria took this as a sign to become a little more serious. "I'm sure he would never show any interest towards someone like me, despite the power I hold. He is a sith Pureblood, after all. I am not." Vette's eyes seem to lose their sparkle as her eyes mirrored sadness and pity within their purple depths.

"My Lor-"A wave of Andraria's hand cut Vette off. "Forget it, Vette. You're dismissed." She waved the girl off, silently watching the Twi'lek nod and disappear around the corner.

There was nothing else to but wait for Darth Vowrawn's arrival, however long that might be.

Taking opportunity of being left alone, Andraria began pillaging the drawers for any spare clothes to cover up. Drawer after drawer, the result was the same. Nothing. Frustration was beginning to set in again, bubbling and boiling under her skin with every empty drawer revealed.

Fruitless were her labors as time ticked away. Three minutes had passed, and still nothing was to be found.

The noisy chatter of wood and metal being forcefully torn out of their dressers hid the growing sound of footsteps. Fumbling and cursing, Andraria continued being oblivious.

"Wrath?" The strongly accented male's voice made Andraria's blood freeze. The Sith Lord turned around slowly, carefully making sure her attire didn't reveal more than it should and looked directly upon a rather startled and confused looking member of the Dark Council.

Looking at him caused the very tips of her ears, which were hidden under her pitch black hair, to burn bright red. Thankfully, Darth Vowrawn seemed to sense her own discomfort and promptly diverted his bright red eyes somewhere else, most likely out of respect. Andraria hadn't the slightest idea how anyone could respect anyone wearing what she had been coaxed into. It was a rather, undignified. Not to mention embarrassing given the circumstances. If nothing else, Andraria would see that Vette was promptly scolded for this, verbally but not physically.

Darth Vowrawn coughed, possibly to clear his mind or just distract himself. Whatever the reason, the young Sith Lord appreciated the fact he wasn't gawking at her; something she would have expected of Lieutenant Pierce or Quinn to do.

"You'll have to forgive the intrusion. I was unaware…" His strongly accented voice stopped as he tried coming up with a less offensive way to describe _their_ current situation. Andraria felt her face start shifting in color from a light pink to a bright red.

"I was unaware you'd be arriving a day earlier than scheduled." She tried said, having a rather hard time about gathering her wits. "-The attire, do not ask about it. I assure you, this was not planned." She added hastily, silently growling at herself.

The young woman took a deep breath, ignoring a few long black strands residing over her dark blue eyes. "Given the fact I am unfamiliar with the layout of this – _house. _I was unable to find where the servants decided to hide my proper clothing." It wasn't an outright lie. This house had been given to her as a gift, a way of making a headquarters for her people and her network. It was a large building, larger than she had seen in her life and that made things difficult. Navigating the place ended with her being lost on many occasions. It was infuriating to say the least. Living one's life for nearly two years on a ship was one thing. Going from a ship to a house was something unfamiliar and… challenging.

"I would like to add-" She paused to compose herself for just a moment. "That once again my companions neglected to give me enough warning to avoid a situation like _this_." A bare hand waved at the empty space between them.

His dusky red skinned head seemed to move down; his golden jewelry shining in the lights, and seemingly mimicked a nod of acknowledgement. His bright red eyes still pressed towards the wall, relieving her of more embarrassment had he decided to just stare at her.

A rather amused chuckle emanated from the Dark Council member, taking Andraria completely by surprise. His reaction to all this was- unexpected.

"I understand Wrath-" Wrath. Her title within the Sith power structure. As the Emperor's Wrath, Darth Andraria could do what she pleased, without question. Darth Vowrawn seemed to consistently use "Wrath" as a replacement for her name. Perhaps he merely used Wrath when he addressed her simply because; he didn't _know_ her true name to begin with.

"-that this was a complete accident." He seemed understanding, unlike many Sith Lords Andraria had come into contact. "However we do have business to conduct." The change in topic was vastly appreciated.

A bare pink hand was up in the air once again, waving towards the doorway Vowrawn had come out of. "We'll need to relocate to another room. Just for security's sake. I don't trust any room I haven't swept for bugs."

Her guest had no qualms about that, save for a small little comment, "I see you've become cautious as of late." Andraria knew what he was talking about. Long before she met Vowrawn- and – shortly after she met him, she was reckless. No. Foolish was the correct term. Before, nothing really mattered to her. Enemies were culled on the spot. Hidden enemies were ignored, left alone to their own vices because; she felt like no one could touch her.

That proved false the moment she leapt in front of Vowrawn, shielding him from a potentially fatal detonate bomb. He escaped, perfectly unscathed and fully intact. But herself? She was lucky to be breathing right now.

The weave of scars over her abdomen made it very clear what had transpired. Shrapnel. Lots and lots of shrapnel decided her skin was a good pin cushion. Bits of metal, slicing various parts of her stomach apart. A few almost made it to her heart, possibly cutting her journey short as well as Darth Vowrawn's.

Of course she was cautious now. There was a reason to be with the sudden surge in power. Enemies lurked behind every shadow, every pillar, and behind _almost_ every face.

"I never did properly thank you back on Corellia." Andraria noticed a pair of bright red eyes fixed on her. He had turned to look at her, ignoring the outfit like it never existed. For a moment, she wished she had no scars adorning her body. Even if he wasn't looking at her exposed skin, the scars were still blatantly obvious; bright red gashes, red puckered up blaster wounds, and of course the –long gash over her left eye.

To a man who was still a part of the Dark Council; decades, if not centuries older than herself, must view her with some sort of disgust. Sith do _not_ allow themselves to be hurt. If they do, it is a disgrace, a weakness to mock and toy with.

But looking at Darth Vowrawn, seeing his brightly colored eyes, there was no calculating glares, no scrutinizing gestures, and certainly he didn't seem think any less of her.

Andraria raised her hand, allowing herself to speak first. "It was duty to ensure you survived, my Lord. The fact you're still breathing is all I need." She said, trying to prevent her own blasted emotions from leaking into her words.

From his raised pointed eye ridge, Vowrawn had silently noted her conflicting emotions. "Had you not been involved-"

"-Baras would be the Emperor's Voice and you'd be dead." She sharply cut him off.

Andraria waved off the matter, wanting to bury it and be done with it. "We have business to get to." She changed the subject, like he had moments ago. "Let us move to a room-" She carefully worded her choice of words least someone was watching or listening in on them. "-Somewhere down the hall."

Another pointed eye ridge seemed to rise up, followed shortly after by a brief chuckle. "Your outfit would draw unnecessary attention." A soft rustle of cloth echoed all around as Vowrawn unhooked his dark brown cape and hung it around the shorter, smaller woman's shoulders.

There was no denying the bright red tint on her face now. Thankfully, it was hidden as the cape fell over face, obscuring it from the Dark Lord's gaze. Yet, the long cumbersome cape did its job. It covered up what that useless metal dancer's outfit didn't.

"That should be sufficient. May we continue?" Andraria nodded, shuffling past Darth Vowrawn and out into the desolate hallway. Walking down the halls, there was no clear indication as to where they were going, just mindless turns here and there to ensure if anyone was still listening to watching, they wouldn't know exactly where they planned on heading. A useless and unnecessary precaution, but the house was foreign and unknown.

The walk was a good distraction, a way to help her ignore Vowrawn's linger scent on his cape, currently wrapped around her like one would wrap up an infant. It seemed different to her, faint and dusky, like the shade of red his skin appeared to be. Yet the overpowering scent of masculinity was there, just hidden, gathering up its strength to overpower her senses at an –agonizingly- slow pace.

Walking without speaking a single word, Vowrawn continued to follow her, trusting her enough to find where ever it was they were heading.

"I do think your Twi'lek companion was right and you were wrong." Andraria's head turned to the left, seeing Vowrawn's face in view. "My lord?" She asked, completely and utterly confused.

Darth Vowrawn chuckled at her, before briefly looking down at her, their footsteps nearly in sync at this point. "_You_ were wrong in assuming that you'd be beneath my notice. That your blood would turn someone like me, to deem you unfit of courting." There was a pause.

"I beg to differ." He finished, causing his host to go completely silent.

"I- You were listening to that?"

"Yes. However I was unaware of what you were wearing at the time. I was merely just listening, nothing more."

Deep within her chest, Darth Andraria could feel her heart beating twice as fast. "I trust you see the implications of what you're asking?" She had to ask, to shatter any sense of doubt that this was indeed happening. That this wasn't just some cruel joke to raise her spirits up, only to crush them underfoot.

A pair of bright red eyes fixed themselves on her."Yes I have. I am quite sure this is what I want." He confirmed in his thickly accented voice, much to her relief. "Then I'm happy as well

"_I do think your Twi'lek companion was right and you were wrong."_

Realizing that he had forgotten to say something else, she promptly looked back at his dusky red skinned face.

"What did Vette say that you seemed to agreed with?"

A pause echoed between them.

"The outfit is a rather effective, but an unorthodox incentive to finish this up quickly."

* * *

**An:**

Fanfiction needs to put in Darth Vowrawn in the character drop down.


End file.
